


Some things are meant to be

by holyoak24



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyoak24/pseuds/holyoak24
Summary: It’s been only two months since the death of Bob Newby, but Joyce and Hopper are ready to start their own relationship.





	Some things are meant to be

December 31st, 1984  
New Year’s Eve. It’s been nearly two months since Bob died, and since Will got his life back.   
The party, including El, were having a New Year’s Eve party at the Byers. They asked Joyce and Hopper to leave them alone, so Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve were there to keep an eye on them.  
Joyce, being the stubborn person she is, did not want to be too far from the house. Hopper convinced her to go to his trailer with him.  
She was still struggling with getting over Bob. (I mean, seeing your boyfriend get ripped to pieces by interdimensional monsters would be pretty traumatizing.) However, when she was with Hopper, she completely forgot about it.   
“Joyce. They’re fine.” Hopper held her hand in his when he saw the worried expression on her face. He cupped her face with his other hand and turned her head. “I promise.”  
“I know. I. I’m just worried. I hate being away from him.”  
“I know, Joyce. I know. But he’s gonna be alright.” Hopper reassured her as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone. “Now, let’s get to our movie. Okay?”   
“Okay.” Joyce’s open hand went to her face, and covered Jim’s hand with her own.  
Joyce cuddled up against Hopper while they watched the movie. His arm was wrapped around her protectively. As the end credits rolled, Joyce didn’t bother to sit up. Hopper didn’t mind at all. He quite enjoyed it, actually. After sitting like this for a few minutes, Jim looked at the clock. It was 11:50. Only ten minutes until 1985. Hopper stood, shut off the tv and put a record on. He pulled Joyce to her feet.  
“Hop.” She protested.   
“Oh come on. You need to have a little fun.” He joked. After a little coaxing, they danced around the room, Joyce’s head against his chest.


End file.
